


eye spy

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, legal high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ranmaru plays for both teams.





	eye spy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I’m surprised you came,” she says, her voice low as she crosses her legs towards him.

Ranmaru raises his eyebrows. He’d expected to seduce _her_ , not the other way around. “I often come when women call me,” he drawls, fully aware of the innuendo, and slips into the back of the limo next to her.

Giving her hair a quick shake, sending it cascading over her shoulder, Sawaji smirks and leans in to speak even quieter. “I didn’t take you as the type to betray your friends.”

“My only loyalty is to money,” he tells her with a casual shrug. “Well, money and food. Do you cook, Sawaji-san?”

“Depends what you like to eat,” she replies, subtly uncrossing her legs, which attracts Ranmaru’s attention briefly. When his eyes return to her face, she’s giving him a knowing look. “I think we can work something out.”

She’s the one who reaches for him, manicured nails trailing along his collarbone under his hoodie and Ranmaru tilts his head to give her more access, lifting his own hands to unzip the hoodie and shuck it off his shoulders.

The limo starts moving. The driver must know where to go, because Sawaji seems unconcerned with the sudden motion as she urges Ranmaru closer with just her fingers on his skin. His eyes lands on her glossy lips and he moves in for the kill, feeling them soft and pliant under his as he rests his hand at her waist. She fingers the collar of his T-shirt and he takes control of the kiss, tasting every inch of her lips before parting them with his tongue.

She moans softly, fisting his shirt as she starts to lay back, pulling Ranmaru down with her and his hand gravitates down to her leg, sliding up the soft skin past her short skirt. Her thighs part as his fingers make contact with lace and his first instinct is to yank it down, but he makes her wait. Smiling at her whimper, he unbuttons her blouse one-handed and reaches around her to unclasp her bra, exposing her breasts and taking them in his hands. Sawaji arches into the touch, her nipples hardening against his palms, and he flicks them with his thumbs until he feels her between his legs, groping him through his pants.

A low growl sneaks out, followed by a sharp thrust of his hips, but Ranmaru lifts his head from her mouth and gives her a smug look. “Not yet, Sawaji-san.”

Narrowing her eyes, she squeezes him pointedly, making him harder, and Ranmaru’s eyes threaten to roll back into his head. He drops his mouth to her neck, kissing his way down to her chest, where he lavishes both nipples with licks and sucks as he lowers his hand again. This time he doesn’t stop and Sawaji helpfully raises one knee for him to slip off her panties, legs spreading wantonly as she teasingly hikes her skirt up. His touch precedes his eyes and he feels her before he can see her, fingertips dipping into the wetness that’s all for him and the only thing he wants to do is have a taste.

She gasps as his head disappears under her skirt, his tongue flicking along her labia before making contact with her clitoris, which has her arching and rocking up toward him. He slips two fingers inside her and curls them, her muscles tightening around them as he licks her, surrounded by her scent and the delectable moisture of her arousal.

“Kaga-san,” she breathes, her nails raking his hair back from his face before grabbing a fistful of it. “You’re so good at this.”

He wants to reply ‘of course I am’, but he doesn’t dare stop moving his tongue and settles for a smug face instead. Hooking his fingers, he flicks his wrist and pins her down as she starts to thrash, moaning loud enough to echo between his ears. He feels her come, clenching around his fingers, and her body is still contracting when he’s yanked away from her sensitive clit by his hair.

That’s when he sees her eyes, dark and intense, and he’s crawling up her body before he actively thinks about it. She reaches for her handkerchief to wipe his mouth, then pulls him back into her mouth and Ranmaru’s pants become even tighter with the realization that she’s tasting herself on his tongue.

Pointedly she tugs at his clothes, and Ranmaru reaches back to pull his shirt over his head while she unfastens his belt. He groans when her hand wraps around him, skin to skin, and she doesn’t waste any time stroking him firmly and driving him crazy.

“You have a condom, right?” she asks, and he rolls his eyes as he digs in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Of course I do,” he replies, kissing her deeply as he rips open a packet and rolls on the contents.

Sawaji guides him between her legs and just like that he’s inside her, his instincts taking over as he rocks his hips to thrust into her. She throws her head back to moan and Ranmaru presses his mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling as she jerks underneath him. His hands return to her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and he feels her come again, pushing through it with a low groan.

“Harder,” she whispers, and he ups his force considerably. Holding her firmly down against the seat, he pounds into her over and over, gasping into her neck with each thrust. He can usually last much longer, but her body keeps squeezing him and once her nails scratch down his back, all of his tension shoots right out of him with his release.

She remains on her back with her skirt hiked up around her waist as he gets dressed, and he eyes her contemplatively as he shrugs back into his hoodie. “Now what was this business you wanted to discuss?”

“I need some information,” she says evenly, only breathing a little harshly. “On Komikado’s client.”

“I’m yours,” Ranmaru replies, already planning to feed her lies. She had tasted pretty good, but nothing beats Hattori-san’s cooking.


End file.
